Cookies and Milk
by DigiExpert
Summary: Mami decides to bring Kyouko a snack while she's soaking in the bath, but Kyouko can't resist making a few crude remarks along the way.


**This is something for Judamacaby. She had requested it back when I wrote False Accusations, but I didn't really know how to write it back then. I finally had some good ideas for it tonight, and I must say I love how it turned out. Enjoy.**

She sighed contentedly, sinking lower in the bath water. It made her skin tingle, and she felt the tension disappearing the longer she stayed. Mountains of fluffy bubbles rose before her, lavender scented. Lazily, she reached a hand out and pulled some to her. Her fingers molded and shaped, nothing particular in mind. Her eyes glanced down at her chest.

Her fingers shaped more bubbles, this time with a purpose in mind. She finished one hill, only to quickly set to work on another. Within moments, the second was finished, identical to the first. She grinned as she looked at the two large bubbly cones where her chest used to be. "Twin peaks," she said to herself, snickering.

The door opened, and she turned her head lazily to see Mami entering with a tray. "Hey, Mami," she called out. "Look! Twin peaks!" She gestured to her chest again, snickering.

"I'd expect that you would have moved beyond childish antics, Kyouko," replied Mami calmly. She nudged the small stool closer to the tub, intending to use it as a chair, carefully balancing the tray.

"Aww c'mon, Mami. Don't tell me you've never done that!" protested Kyouko.

Mami eased herself onto the stool, setting the tray on her lap. "I really don't think I need to use bubbles to make 'twin peaks', as you so crudely put it," she answered, gesturing to her own chest.

"True. You have damn fine peaks." Kyouko grinned cockily, resting her arms on the side of the tub. Her fingers reached for Mami's chest.

Mami quickly slapped them away. "You're full of yourself tonight. I had prepared a snack for you, but it's clear that someone so crude doesn't need anything to eat." She began to rise from her seat, refusing to look at Kyouko.

"H-hey! Mami, I didn't mean it like that. Stay."

Mami had already begun to turn around. She glanced back. "I don't think you mean it. You just want food."

"No way!" Kyouko stood quickly, sloshing water in every direction. "C'mon I want you to stay. Please?" She knew that manners were always useful in situations like these.

"You're getting everything wet you know."

"It's a bathroom. Things are supposed to get wet. The floor's wet. The tub's wet. I'm wet." She saw the blush creep across Mami's face and realized the double meaning in her words. "W-wait! Not like that! Not at all! I'm not a pervert!" She stepped from the bathtub and grabbed Mami by the arm.

"Kyouko, what's gotten into you?" asked Mami. "I think the hot water's fried your brain. You should get out."

"It's damn cold out here. I'll survive." She guided Mami back to the stool, water from her skin soaking Mami's sleeves.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes," sighed Mami, sitting once again.

Satisfied, Kyouko jumped back into the bathtub and sank into the water until only her head showed. She grinned. Much better. Not so cold. Twin peaks were getting a little too much peak."

Mami reached out and pushed Kyouko's head underneath the water, slowly counting to three before letting up. Kyouko came up sputtering. "What the hell was that?"

"The plates shifted." Mami smiled, leaving Kyouko to ponder what that meant.

"Like hell they did," muttered Kyouko. She moved to the edge of the tub, settling her arms on the edge. "So what's with the tray?" She eyed the contents- a large plate of what appeared to be chocolate chip cookies and a large glass of milk.

"I made these this afternoon while you were out. I was going to save them until after your bath, but then I got the idea to bring them in here." She held the tray out.

Kyouko took a cookie from the tray and bit into it. The cookie was still somewhat soft, and the chocolate chunks inside hadn't completely hardened. It wasn't long before she had devoured the cookie. "You've never brought cookies in here before though," she pointed out.

"I know. My nanny used to do this for me all the time when I was little. Whenever my parents were away on business trips, she'd put me in the bath and then bring me cookies and milk to eat for snack. It was always a treat. Sometimes she'd sing to me too. Most of her songs didn't have words. She'd just string sounds together and it would sound so pretty." Mami glanced beyond Kyouko, remembering the past with a smile on her face.

"A nanny huh? Sounds like fun, I guess. My parents never did anything like that. Besides, I always had to take a bath with my sister. And that wasn't pleasant when she wasn't potty trained. Not the kind of surprise you ever want to get."

"Kyouko!"

"Hey, it's the truth. Truth stinks, ya know?" She rested her head on her arms as she reached for another cookie. Her fingers idly dunked it into the glass before biting into the cookie. "Sing for me?" she asked, mouth half full of cookie.

"You really want me too?" asked Mami incredulously.

"Well, yeah. I never experienced it and you enjoyed it. I wanna try it too."

"But I don't know any songs. I haven't really sung before."

Kyouko took another bite of her cookie. "That doesn't matter. You said your nanny just made up sounds and put them together. Do that." She popped the rest of the cookie into her mouth, licking her fingers.

"Well, if you insist. I'll try." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to recall a song, any song, that her nanny had sung to her. If she focused hard enough, she could hear the first few notes of one of her favorites. She began to sing, a mixture of _da's_ and _dum's_ and _dadum's_ swirling around in a low, soft melody. It reminded her of a lullaby.

Closing her eyes, Kyouko listened. Her fingers lightly tapped the rhythm against the porcelain. She began to hum herself, her own melody mixing with Mami's to create a pleasing harmony.

Mami let the last few notes die and fade away, glancing down at Kyouko, who'd suddenly become quiet. She was surprised to discover that Kyouko had started drifting off to sleep. She reached out to shake Kyouko's shoulder gently.

"Don't wanna get up…" Kyouko mumbled.

Mami carefully placed the tray on the floor before leaning over and placing her lips against Kyouko's ear. "My twin peaks are very very peaked," she whispered. She quickly moved away, standing as Kyouko suddenly woke.

"Peaks? Where?" asked Kyouko, rubbing her eyes.

Mami laughed as she walked out of the room. "Get dried off and dressed. Sheesh. I should have known."

Kyouko frowned. "Well, I never thought she'd do that." She looked for the tray, and then remembered that Mami had taken it with her. "Damnit, I could really use a cold glass of milk right now," she grumbled, reaching for a towel. "Peaks my ass." She wrapped the towel around herself, stepping from the bathtub and quickly heading for the door. She'd get Mami back for that, somehow, someday.


End file.
